Cis-platinum is currently used as a clinically effective antineoplastic agent. However, in view of inherent problems of toxicity, poor stability and resistance of certain tumors to the drug, new platinum based antineoplastics have been sought. Among the work which is of interest in this area are derivatives of 1,2-diaminocyclohexane platinum (II) SHP, which have been reported by Hall, et al., (Wadley Medical Bulletin, 7, 231-241 (1977)). Among the compounds reported by the Wadley group as being of very modest activity are the tetrachloro platinum derivatives of 1,2-diaminocyclohexane. The Wadley work discloses no synthetic route and no chemical characterization or levels of purity. At substantially the same time, a very brief report of a synthetic route to this compound was disclosed by Schwartz, et al., (Cancer Treat. Rep., 61, 1519 (1977)). This report discloses an 80% yield and, based upon platinum percentage, a fairly good level of purity. Nevertheless, no physical data is supplied by the Schwartz paper.
The oxidation of dichloro (bis ethylene diamine) Pt (II) to the corresponding tetrachloro Pt (IV) is reported by Basolo, et al., (JACS, 72, 2433-2436 (1950)) who carry out the reaction in water.
In view of renewed interest in the platinum (IV) compounds by other workers, new synthetic routes were sought to provide tetrachloro-1,2-diaminocyclohexane platinum (IV) (abbreviated, hereinafter as tetrachloro DACH Pt (IV) in good yields and high levels of purity.